The present invention relates to an external splint for the treatment of fractures of long bones of limbs.
External splints are for example described in the European publications nos. 153546 and 235138, in the U.S. pat. no. 4,312,336 and in the German publication no. 3527342. The monitoring of stresses in fracture sites is known from the German publications nos. 3722595 and 3912080 and from the European publications no. 135394 and 386912.